When The World Turns Its Back On You
by QuIbBleRiSh
Summary: While fighting to get through her sixth year at Hogwarts emotionally unscathed, something unexpected happens that will change Ginny’s life forever. Whether the change is for the better is yet to be determined…
1. Chapter One

**When The World Turns Its Back On You…**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the HP universe…obviously.

**Summary:** While fighting to get through her sixth year at Hogwarts emotionally unscathed, something unexpected happens that will change Ginny's life forever. Whether the change is for the better is yet to be determined…

**AN:** This is mainly a Ginny-centric fic. I've had this plot bunny bouncing unmercifully around inside my head for quite a while…so I'm letting him (or her…) out. Just let me warn you, this will _not_ be a conventional fic…at least I hope it won't. The pairing isn't unheard of, but isn't frequently written into full fics…unfortunately. Give it a chance alright? It's a great SHIP with lots of potential… (No slash, by the way…though I may work some in as a background pairing…)

I'm actually reposting this…I started it last year and never got off my lazy arse to continue with it. Now I'm giving it another go.

* * *

The forest seemed thicker at night than it did during the day. Maybe it was just her imagination, but Ginny could have sworn the trees were beginning to lean in, daring her to go any further…

_Figures_, she thought bitterly to herself, tears streaming unhindered down her pale cheeks, _that I would get lost. _As she trudged, rather noisily, over the forest floor, Ginny attempted to find her way back to the castle.

With absolutely no luck, of course.

Getting the distinct feeling that she was unintentilaly guiding her self deeper into the black woods, she sat, rather ungracefully, onto a near by tree stump. _Maybe if I stay in one spot someone will find me…_Ginny thought hopefully, _that is…if anyone has even noticed I'm missing. _

Ginny, being someone who routinely keeps to herself, instinctively knew that it would be unlikely for anyone to notice her absence until classes the next morning.

'And by that time I'll probably have been mauled by some werewolf…' She whispered forlornly, not even caring that she was talking to herself. Looking through a patch of overhead trees she could distinctly make out the glow of the full moon. She just _had_ to pick the most dangerous night to get lost in a forest full of magical beasts.

'This just hasn't been my day…'

**Flashback:**

_Sitting patiently in the Great Hall, Ginny watched as students from various houses made their way back to their common rooms, their bellies full to bursting with Hogwarts' annual Halloween feast. Tomorrow was Monday, so they all had home-work that had been left to the last minute to finish up. _

_'Hermione?...' Ginny called down the table, where her bushy haired friend was leaning over whispering with Ron. _

_Hermione looked up, distracted, and obviously a bit miffed at being interrupted. 'Oh, Ginny…what is it?'_

Probably talking about a new school assignment_, Ginny mused, 'I was just wondering where Harry is, he said he'd help me with this DADA essay…'_

_'I'm not sure; he didn't mention anything to me.' Hermione glanced at Ron, who shrugged. 'Maybe he just forgot.'_

_'Yeah, probably…' Ginny said, but Hermione and Ron had already jumped back into their heated conversation. Sighing, disappointed, Ginny collected her books and made her way up to the Gryffindor common room. Maybe she would catch him up there. _

_During her fourth year, Harry's fifth, Ginny had actually managed to work up the nerve to talk to him like a normal human being. He even responded, as if she were one of his friends. _

_They did share the meeting with Tom Riddle in common, after all…it was only natural that they could relate. Then the whole DA thing, along with the fight at the ministry._

_Ginny was confident that she had finally gotten _in, _finally noticed by the elite trio. But she still hadn't gotten over the niggling in the pit of her stomach that indicated her infatuation with The-Boy-Who-Saved-Her-Life. Though, she had gotten better at hiding it. _

_That is why she was disappointed, and not a little hurt, that Harry had forgotten about her…again. He was just so _busy_, she reasoned. What with Voldemort on the prowl, he couldn't be expected to pay attention to unimportant details in his life like _her.

_That's when she heard the unmistakable sound of giggling coming from behind a suspiciously lumpy tapestry. Rolling her eyes, Ginny decided to have pity and warn them how bad their hiding spot was. 'You know, whoever you are, it's perfectly obvious to anyone walking by what's going on behind there. Filtch is probably somewhere near by.'_

_The giggling hushed at the sound of Ginny's voice and a female whisper could be heard saying, 'I told you this was a bad spot…' _

_After much shuffling, a head topped with tussled black hair poked out into the open and said, 'Err, thanks…' _

_'Harry?'__ Ginny blurted, shocked. _

_'Ginny…that you?__ ... Err…could you do me a favor and keep quiet about this…it's just that I'd never hear the end of it from Ron. You know how he can be.' Harry gave an uncomfortable laugh. The girl concealed in the tapestry giggled, and did something that made Harry gasp._

_Jealousy and hurt welled up simultaneously in Ginny's small frame, doing the only thing she could think of at the time, she bolted._

**End of flashback.**

And that's how she came to be lost in the Forbidden forest.

_If only I had been smart enough to run up to my room…_Ginny thought miserably. Curling up on the stump, Ginny contemplated making a small fire with her wand…and rejected the idea immediately. That would only let whatever creatures were lurking in the darkness know exactly where she was sitting. Definitely not smart…

Clutching her wand tightly, Ginny tried to make herself as small as possible. To keep her mind off the disturbing noises coming out of the dark, Ginny watched as a red tinted cloud drifted across the face of the full moon. _Creepy,_ she thought shivering.

Thinking back to a divination text she had read a couple years back, Ginny tried to remember what kind of omen the red moon represented. _Probably not a good one._

Shifting uncomfortably, Ginny attempted to judge how much time had passed since her disappearance…afraid any magic would attract unwanted attention, she had no way of knowing how late it was. Yawning, she guessed she would normally have been in bed by now. _Don't fall asleep…_she commanded her tiered body, _you need to stay alert!_

Little did she know, being alert would only make things more painful…

A dark shadow like creature, or was it a person…? made it's way steadily toward the huddling figure of Ginny Weasley. It crept from tree to tree, hidden in mist during the transitions, so silent, that no human eye or ear would have caught its presence.

Ginny was no exception.

As the thing approached, its motions grew quicker, desperate almost. The glint of a crazed red eye could bee seen through the mist. It was looking for something, and seemed to have found it in Ginny.

Human blood.

Ginny was unaware of anything amiss until the creature was on her. She let out a piercing scream that was muffled by the thickness of the air. Her body froze up, weather from sheer terror, or some spell she didn't know. She felt something sharp and cold pierce into the side of her neck, and nothing else made sense.

All she knew for hours later was pain…earth shattering, mind numbing pain.

* * *

**Review if you want :D**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

The room was pitch black, the type of black that makes you wonder if your eyes are actually open, or if you've suddenly gone blind. These were not ideal circumstances in which to wake up, especially if you're last recollection was of being lost in a dangerous forest. Things were definitely not looking up for Ginny Weasley. Forcing herself into a sitting position, Ginny got a waft of air that smelt, and almost tasted stale, like it hadn't left this particular room for years. And no one had bothered to freshen it up…probably ever. The table she was lying on was cold and extremely uncomfortable.

Her first conclusion was Death Eater activity. They were becoming more active all across Brittan, but they had still yet to muster the strength to oppose Dumbledore directly.

_It figures I'd be the first student captured and tortured to death_. She thought bitterly. Ginny tried to come up with other possible explanations as to why she found herself in an unknown location. Nothing came to mind. Within thirty seconds she was convinced she had been taken prisoner by Voldemort. But why wasn't she bound?...

_Surely they wouldn't let me wonder around freely…_Getting up, she inched around cautiously, trying to figure out the size of the room she was trapped in. After a few minutes of aimless wandering, she was frustrated having yet to find any sort of barrier. Her frustrations only grew when she tripped over something that felt suspiciously like a couch.

Sprawled ungracefully, with her face pressed into the dusty floor, her feet kicking wildly, Ginny heard a small _tap _that wood makes it hits another piece of wood. Not knowing what caused the noise; Ginny froze in her awkward position and waited for it to happen again. When only silence prevailed, she finally dared to move; slowly and as quietly as possible into a crouching position in front of the couch. Shifting carefully on her hands and knees, Ginny felt her fingers brush against something smooth and cold. Instantly familiar with the polished wood surface, Ginny had to refrain from crying out in relief. _It was her wand!_

That explained the noise; _it must have fallen out of my pocket when I tripped_.Ginny thought, embarrassed at her jumpiness. She hadn't even checked her robes for her wand…just assuming that when you get kidnapped they remove it from you immediately.

_This doesn't make any sense! _Her mind screamed frantically, _Death Eaters would never let me keep my wand._

Her thoughts were halted when the creaking of hinges pierced through the thick silence. A door flew open a few feet to Ginny's left, bringing with it a faint light allowing her a brief visual of the moth eaten sofa and mahogany wood flooring she had become acquainted with. Her attention, however, was primarily focused on the sinister looking silhouette looming in the doorframe.

'You're awake are you?' came a biting male voice.

'Who are you? What am I doing here?' Ginny cried somewhat desperately, immediately irritated at how pitiful she sounded.

An annoyed sigh was unmistakable, 'Gryffindors…' the man muttered. The tone was one Ginny had heard often, her suspicions were confirmed when the shape took a step forward, revealing himself to be none other than Professor Snape.

A million possible scenarios ran through Ginny's head in that split second. _Snape betrayed the light! Snape is here to rescue her from the evil clutches of the Dark Lord! Snape has finally snapped and is going to use her to relieve his frustrations against all things Gryffindor!…_

'Before you draw any ridiculous conclusions, as your mind has no doubt already started doing, know that you are still in Hogwarts…'

Ginny regarded him dubiously. If she had been brought back inside the castle, why hadn't she been taken to her common room, or the hospital wing, even? Nothing was making sense. Voicing her thoughts aloud, Snape responded by pursing his lips and giving her a very odd look.

'What?' Ginny asked, thoroughly frustrated. 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

'How much do you remember from last night?'

'Err…I was lost, in the forest' Ginny ventured, waiting for Snape to take points off. When he didn't she gave him the odd look, situated herself on the sofa and continued. 'It was really late, so I decided not to walk any further; not knowing if I was getting myself deeper into the forest or not. I was sitting, and that's it…I must have fallen asleep, though I don't know how I would have managed…'

'You didn't fall asleep.' Snape remarked, rather cryptically. He preformed a quick cleaning charm and sat down in the ugly chair Ginny just noticed sitting in front of the couch.

Ginny eyed him wearily…'Okay…'

'You were attacked by a vampire.' Snape said, bluntly.

Ginny could do nothing but blink. And then blink some more. If the words had left anyone else's lips, she would have congratulated them on a joke well played. But Snape…he just didn't seem the humorous type. Still, the idea was preposterous…surely she would have_ remembered_ something like that.

'Impossible' she declared, defiantly.

'Really?' he drawled, raised eyebrow and all. Ginny glared at him.

'Yes really, it's only a rumor that vampires live in the Forbidden Forest. I've done my research, modern day vampires no longer prowl around like savages living the wilderness. With precautions they can blend rather effectively in the same manner as werewolves. Either that or they form small unplottable villages where they can live among those of their own kind. Either way, they have housing and modern resources not available in the middle of an enchanted forest.'

'Okay, so you're not a complete fool, I'll give you that. However, that does not change the facts.'

'Which are that I was attacked by a vampire?'

'Yes.'

'And don't remember it?'

'That seems to be the case.'

'How would you go about explaining that, professor?'

'I suppose, when put under strain, weaker minds block happenings they simply cannot handle.' Snape replied smirking.

Ginny glared. _How dare he smirk at a time like this_?

'My mind is not weak!'

'If you say so, Miss Weasley' He drawled, still smirking. 'It could also be due to the fact that the vampire snuck up on you, as you probably know once a vampires fangs sink into flesh the victims body goes into a sort of shock…there would be very little for you to remember but varying degrees of pain.'

'Oh…' An icy feeling was spreading throughout Ginny's stomach…the idea that this might really be happening seemed to have suddenly penetrated her mental barriers. If what Snape was saying was true…and Ginny could not bring herself to believe that Snape could be pulling her leg, that meant that a vampire had not only attacked her…but _bitten_ her as well.

A picture of agony passed through her head, along with screaming Ginny recognized as her own. _Was that a memory, or was her mind trying to fill in the gaps on its own?_ Her hand flew to her neck, as if of its own accord. Nothing…only smooth, unblemished skin met her enquiring fingers. No angry puncture marks to be found! She was about to laugh out loud in relief, when her finger tip grazed a slight unevenness in texture. It was very subtle…like a wound long healed having left a small, barely visible scar. It definitely had not been there before she entered the forest yesterday night.

Eyes widening in horror, Ginny's face preceded to drain of any colour that had been left at that point. The scar was subtle, but unmistakably two small circles.

Speech had suddenly become very difficult for Ginny to muster, 'How…w-what…what does this mean?'

'As you are sitting here, alive and stuttering, it means that you have been turned.' Snape stated. 'After your blood had been drained, the vampire came back to his senses and decided to turn you, rather than let you die.'

'I'm…I-I'm a…'

'Vampire, yes.'

'What will happen to me then?...' Ginny whispered, a strange calm enveloping her mind. The reality would catch up with her later, for now she was satisfied being numb.

'You will have a lot of adjustments to make…but you will go on about your daily life almost the same as you normally would have done.' Snape supplied, clearly getting tired of the conversation. 'But who better to get you settled in then the vampire responsible for this whole mess…_Zabini_, get in here!' Snape demanded.


End file.
